Learning to play any instrument, and particularly stringed instruments such as a guitar, violin, banjo and the like, can be difficult and time consuming. In general, multiple strings must be pressed against a fingerboard or fingerboard at one or more finger positions disposed along a neck of the instrument. At the same time, one or more selected strings must be vibrated via plucking, strumming or bowing, and thus, producing a musical tone, note or chord. Fingerboards are generally used on stringed instruments such as violins and cellos, and do not visually indicate finger positions per se. Conversely, guitars, for example, do have visual indicators—known as frets—and thus use a fretboard. Nonetheless, finger positions must be memorized; one or more strings pressed at those positions against a fretboard (used herein forward interchangeably with “fingerboard”), and selected strings caused to vibrate.
Although mastering stringed instruments can be accomplished through employing instructors and/or utilizing self-teaching books and automated chord charts, among other means, it is time-consuming and arduous. A student generally must translate diagrams from paper or a computer screen to locations of finger positions along the fingerboard. Next, the student must determine which strings to vibrate. Further, because a single note or cord can be played using one of several different finger positions and/or strings, the student must then determine which of those positions is most beneficial in a sequence of notes or chords according to a song or tune.
Some attempts have been made to facilitate the learning process. One attempt has been to provide a fingering display apparatus that has one or more holes bored through a fretboard through which illuminated lights are visible. But the bores were difficult to create, and often damaged or negatively impacted the strength of the neck, as well as its tonal qualities. The neck of the instrument could flex creating the need for frequent adjustments. Further, the bores required a cover or cap causing visible indications that the instrument had been altered. Thus, is was apparent that the instrument was a “learning” instrument, much like training wheels that could not be removed from a bicycle.
Another attempt incorporated a “stick” on display having small lights. Much like the attempt described above, the lights could illuminate according to certain finger positions. But the display caused difficulties as it affected the tactile feel of the fingerboard, could slip in position, and was difficult to place on a neck of the instrument.
With those and other drawbacks in mind, it is apparent that while the light-system sub-displays are useful, there are no means to inexpensively employ them, no means to preserve the integrity of the instrument, and no means to hide the system from observers.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fingerboard for an instrument that can provide a learning tool, and also be inexpensive and substantially non-detectible, and be able to utilize a light-system with a sub-display along the fingerboard. Further, there is a need to provide such a fingerboard that does not negatively affect the integrity of the instrument, and provides a tactile feel substantially as that of an instrument using a non-modified fingerboard.